


Need You to Need Me

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Choi Seungcheol is a sly old tiger with too much time on his hands. So what does he do? He goes clubbing of course. He picks up and changes his dates like he would with his socks, which is one pair per day. But he isn’t a bad guy. He likes to spend money on his dates. He likes to see them happy. Yes he’s a nice guy. A nice guy who likes his freedom and isn’t ready to commit any time soon.Hong Jisoo thinks 24hours in a day is not enough. Between his part time jobs and school and study, he barely finds any time to sleep and eat. He nevertheless likes his life, he truly enjoys his studies and he takes pride in his survival skills. He’s an all-around happy guy although there is one thing he hates. He hates his one part time job, the night shift. He hates it but he can’t quit it because it’s the one job with the highest pay. It’s the one job that pays for his rents and school fees. Until he finds something else to get by, he has to grit his teeth and survive. Because that’s what he does best, survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *warning*  
> Huge age gap!
> 
> I'VE CHANGED THE WARNING TO "CHOOSE NOT TO USE WARNING" BECAUSE OF COMPLAINS. ALTHOUGH I'M ADULT ENOUGH TO STOP READING A FIC AND GET IT OVER WITH WHEN I SEE THINGS I DON'T LIKE BUT I FIND OUT SOME READERS' INNOCENT MINDS WERE SCARRED WITH MY FICS. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS TO LITTLE KIDS WHO MIGHT READ THIS IN THE FUTURE. I WRITE SICK CONTENT AND IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOMACH IT, PLEASE STAY AWAY FOR YOUR SAKE.

“A club? I don’t think a club is really our scene at this age.”

Seungcheol snorted at his friend’s comment, “Who says we can’t have a little fun at our age? Besides this club has a nice bar where we can sit and enjoy the view.”

“The view… of course girls! Should’ve known.” His friend snorted right back at him.

“It’s only enjoyable for you Seungcheol. The rest of us have families and-” Another friend chimed in.

“And protruding guts,” Seungcheol interrupted him, “so girls won’t even cast a look at you,” he grinned.

“Dude, no one can keep their body in perfect shape like yours when they’re 40. No one has the leisure of time and _energy_ like yours”

Seungcheol grinned wider, “You’re just jealous because chicks dig me. Anyways~ tonight isn’t about chicks. I’m here for a pretty boy who doesn’t give shits about me.”

 

When Seungcheol stepped inside the club, it was different. Different as in there was no music and some man was making a huge scene by shouting at the top of his lung. Apparently, he’s upset with the service or lack of there is. The manager was trying to calm him down and a waiter stood behind the clearly irritated manager. Joshua.

Seungcheol frowned as he acknowledged the waiter in trouble. He left his friends at the bar and approached the scene to inspect.

“My job is to serve you drinks, not my ass.” He heard Joshua said in a small but firm voice.

“HOW DARE YOU! I’M FAVORING YOU BECAUSE I THINK YOU’RE PRETTY. IT’S JUST A TOUCH. WHAT DOES SOME RAT LIKE YOU HAVE TO LOSE BY BEING FAVOR BY SOMEONE LIKE ME?” The customer bellowed, obviously still raged that Joshua didn’t let him grab his ass.

“Sir, I’m very sorry about our incompetent waiter but please calm down. He isn’t worth to get you all work up. Please let us make up for this trouble by upgrading you into one of our VIP rooms and your bill tonight will be on the house." The manager apologized with a sweet smile to the balding man with wine stains on his white shirt while gesturing his assistant to follow up on his offer.

Then he turned to Joshua, his face complete opposite to the expression he had earlier. “Joshua, you’re fired.”

“But-” The pretty boy tried to plead.

“Fired! Do you hear me? This isn’t the first time you’ve had troubles with our customers. You’re timid, rude and a bad contribution to our business. Fired! Get out!”

Joshua sucked in a deep breath. He thought about begging for forgiveness. However he knew he had stepped too far when he poured a glass of wine on a customer. His pride won’t let him beg and he didn’t even like this job anyway. He’ll get something else to get by. He’ll survive. He always did.

 

Seungcheol watched in amusement as Joshua opened his mouth then hesitated and smirked at the manager before leaving the club. Then he followed the manager to the back office. A scheme already brewing in his mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hong Jisoo, the dean is looking for you.” Jisoo sighed heavily as his classmate informed him. He knew the day was coming but not this soon.

He walked into the dean’s room, his steps heavy.

“Mr. Hong, please sit.” The dean gestured towards a chair before his desk. There was a man sitting on the other chair. Jisoo sighed. He readied himself for the shame. It was one thing to be evicted from college because he couldn’t afford the school fees, it will be a lot worse if it’s done in front of a stranger.

When Jisoo timidly sat on the chair, the stranger cleared his throat as if to remind the dean about something. The dean looked uncomfortable. “Ahh Mr. Hong, meet Mr. Choi.”

Jisoo stood up to greet the man but he stayed seated.

“Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.” The man extended his hand. Jisoo mirrored the man’s movement and went for a handshake but the man was only giving him a business card.

Jisoo awkwardly fanned his face with the card as he sat down again, this time angling his body so that he faced slightly away from the grinning man. Seungcheol, too, lowered his face to hide a fond smile at Jisoo’s awkward actions. This student Hong Jisoo was too different from the waiter Joshua he used to see, and so much cuter.

“Er Mr. Hong? I have news for you.” The dean broke the silence.

 _‘Of course.’_ Jisoo thought, he was in trouble for postponing this semester’s fees too. He was supposed to pay both last and this semester’s fees when he got paid but he got fired before the pay. They refused to pay him and they said he was lucky they didn’t compensate him for the damage of the club’s reputation.

“This Mr. Choi here has sponsored your college fees until you graduate,” The dean looked like he was in physical pain to say the word _sponsored_.

“What?” Jisoo almost jumped and he turned to look at his _sponsor_.

The dean continued, “And he requested-”

“I requested that you have one lunch with me. Of course it’s a business lunch. I see potential in you and uh I want to invest in you because that’s what I do as a business man. I scout talent.” Seungcheol somehow confidently ended his awkward speech. Then he nodded as if he was pleased with himself. “Thank you dean for making this _business meeting_ happen. So if you’ll excuse us…” he trailed off as he stood and headed off towards the door.

Jisoo remained in his seat, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His big eyes watched the dean with disbelief as the dean looked back at him with equal discomfort.

“Jisoo-shi?” Seungcheol held open the door and said with a big charming smile, “Shall we go for our business lunch?”

**

On the ride to the restaurant, Jisoo studied the business card in his hand. It was a fancy card with two faces. On one face, it said: **Choi Seungcheol, Business Consultant** and on the other: **Choi Seungcheol, CEO, Choi & Co. Auditing Firm**.

“So…” They both started.

Seungcheol laughed and Jisoo noted that his laugh was goofy unlike his charismatic businessman appearance.

“You say first.” Seungcheol said without taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re a consultant, a _business_ consultant.” Jisoo emphasized on business.

“Correct.” Seungcheol said, smiling.

Jisoo studied Seungcheol’s face, “And you run an _auditing firm_.” Again, Jisoo stressed on what Seungcheol did.

“Own, not run, but same difference.” Seungcheol turned slightly towards Jisoo, grinning wider as he saw the confusion on Jisoo’s face. “What’s your point little lamb?”

 “My point is what’s your business got anything to do with me, what I do? How do you even know me?” The crease between Jisoo’s brows got deeper. “And don’t call me little lamb.” He said with a finger threateningly pointing at Seungcheol.

“So… sculpture huh?” Seungcheol mused, completely ignoring Jisoo’s threatening finger. “Actually, as a consultant, it’s my job to know people from every field and keep an eye for talent.” He answered tentatively.

“But?” Jisoo noticed the suspense in Seungcheol’s tone.

“But that’s not the reason I look for you.” Seungcheol sounded a bit less confident and his smile wavered.

“Thought so!” Jisoo sounded smug when he really shouldn’t considering he was in the vehicle of a man who just paid a heck load of money for his school fees. The man who definitely had shady intentions for him.

“That’s it?” Seungcheol raised his brows. “No more questions?”

“You told me it’s a lunch, business or not, a meal is a meal. Can we talk after I’ve eaten?” Jisoo said with a small pout.

The dimpled smile was back. Seungcheol found Jisoo freaking cute he couldn’t help himself extending his hand and ruffling the boy’s already messy hair.

“Please don’t touch me.” Jisoo batted away Seungcheol’s hand.

“Oh!” Seungcheol was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like to be touched.” Jisoo admitted, pressing his face into the car window, his body uncomfortably twisting away from Seungcheol.

“Gosh you’re so awkward,” Seungcheol sighed, “it’s cute.”

The remark made Jisoo’s ears tinge with red and Seungcheol found it cute too.

Seungcheol was looking at the oblivious waiter Joshua for weeks. Now that the pretty boy was in his car as art student Hong Jisoo, he couldn’t help but stealing glances and found his heart swelling at the boy’s every action.

 _‘This is lust.’_ Seungcheol reminded himself. He just wanted the boy in his bed, thrashing under him, his pretty mouth parting in a moan.

The mental image almost got him excited. Almost. Because he was 40. Because he had a lot of sexual encounters with both genders. Because he could control his carnal needs. It would be embarrassing to spot a boner in front of this naïve little boy.

**

“So you want to be my sugar daddy?” Jisoo asked as he licked the last of his ice-cream from the spoon.

Seungcheol watched intently as Jisoo’s red tongue flashed once again. “Do you really have to lick that spoon? I can order another ice-cream if you want.” He shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position for his semi-boner.

They were in a very expensive restaurant. Seungcheol insisted Jisoo to have dessert after 3 course meal just for the tinge of happiness he felt watching the skinny boy eat. Seungcheol, himself skipped the dessert since he had to stay off sugar for the sake of his rock hard abs.

“I’m not even good-looking.” Jisoo said, finally pushing the empty ice-cream cup away.

“You are! You’re handsome, pretty even.” Seungcheol complimented the now red-faced boy. Resting his chin on his palm, eyes half closed, accessing said boy.

Jisoo was too flustered to retort with a smartass reply. Something about the man made him very very shy. It could be his dimples or his entrancing eyes.

“Don’t you have questions for me?” Seungcheol broke the spell as he diverted his gaze from Jisoo.

“Yes, yes, I do. Umm let’s see… where do I start?” Jisoo tapped his chin, making a show of thinking hard.

Seungcheol laughed. He found himself laughing a lot that afternoon. He already liked the boy’s company. “You might want to start from how do I know and found you.”

“Yes that.” Jisoo slapped the table.

“And if the dean knew my intentions when I said I will sponsor for your expenses.” Seungcheol raise his brows as if confirming his guess with Jisoo.

“That too.” Jisoo looked excited.

“And what are the conditions of this,” Seungcheol gestured between them, “relationship.”

“Wait, no.” Jisoo put a hand in front of Seungcheol’s face. “I haven’t agreed to your proposition so we don’t have any relationship between us. Yet.” Jisoo looked down. “Although you have already paid for my expenses.”

“True that.” Seungcheol nodded.”

“But it’s your fault isn’t it? Who told you to go ahead and throw that much money when we haven’t even met once which reminds me how did you find me again? And did the dean know you wanted to keep me as your pet? He did, didn’t he?” Jisoo frowned then pouted which made him look like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be an annoyed adult a sulking ten year old.

Seungcheol massaged his forehead. The boy’s thought process was frantic. “One topic at a time please.”

Jisoo crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Answer my questions.”

Seungcheol crossed his hands, mocking the boy a bit as he did so. “You didn’t ask anything. Those questions were mine.”

Jisoo huffed. He looked more like a ten year old now.

“Okay, okay. I saw you at the club you waited. I liked you and tried to flirt with you but you refused to notice me.” Seungcheol backtracked.

“I don’t deal with flirty old sods.” Jisoo announced proudly.

Seungcheol sighed but decided against bitching with the boy. “Then I witnessed you getting fired. Decided to do a little digging and paid a little tip to your manager, a trash of a man he is.” Seungcheol explained.

“True.” Jisoo agreed.

“He gave me more information than I need. I now know where you live, where and what you study, your other part time jobs and pretty much your whole biography.” Seungcheol smirked. “Oh, and the fact that you’ll probably need to check out loads of debt from the loan sharks to settle your school fees. I’m glad you haven’t.”

“That rat sold me out!?” Jisoo was furious.

“But aren’t you grateful that I found you before you did anything stupid for money or worse expelled.” Seungcheol tried to reason with him.

Jisoo noted the Harry Potter reference but he didn’t show recognition. “No thanks! This lunch, this conversation, your proposition, the fact that I’m even considering this as a possibility is counted doing something stupid.”

“Touché.” Seungcheol shrugged.

“The dean?” Jisoo asked.

“He doesn’t know the deal but he probably thought it’s something worse, judging by the terror in his eyes when he looked at me. But who is he to deny the payment which will be otherwise gone plus a hefty amount of donation to school?” Seungcheol looked so please with himself.

“Gosh how filthy rich are you?” Jisoo muttered to himself.

“You’ll know once you accept my preposition.” Seungcheol answered nonetheless.

“It was reht- oh never mind. At least let me think overnight? Please let me keep some dignity?” Jisoo pleaded.

“Of course.” Seungcheol grinned wider. “Meet me in my office when you’ve made up your mind but don’t let that be later than tomorrow this time.”

“Which office?” Jisoo asked, flipping the business card in his hand.

“The one on the consultant side.”

**

Jisoo should’ve known that Seungcheol does conference calls and skype meetings will his clients from his home as a freelance consultant. He should’ve known that he was walking right into the tiger den.

**

 _‘Don’t like being touched huh? We’ll see about that.”_ Seungcheol was scheming again as he drove back. He went straight to home after he dropped Jisoo off at the campus. It was the very first night he didn’t went to a club or a bar to pick up a disposable date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this gets too long -_-  
> I think this will be a long fic with too many conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey little lamb~_

_Who is this?_

_never mind_

_I know who you are_

_pls don’t call me little lamb again_

_I like the name_

_It suits you_

_-_-_

_You’re cute_

_Like a little lamb_

_Btw save this number_

_I already have_

_What did you save me as?_

_CEO Choi_

_I don’t like that_

_Try again_

_Mr. Choi?_

_Try something romantic_

_Why?_

_I haven’t say yes have I?_

_Fair enough_

_But you’re gonna say yes right?_

_It’s getting late_

_See you tomorrow_

_I don’t like people cutting me off_

_But I’ll let this slide because you’re cute_

_Good night_

_You too_

**

Jisoo stood in front of a massive villa, wondering if he’s got the right place. He fidget for a while in front of the gate before he finally gathered his courage to ring the bell. The intercom switched on at the first ring as if someone has been waiting by it.

“Jisoo?” Seungcheol’s voice asked from the intercom.

“Yes.” Jisoo answered, shaking the thought _if Seungcheol has been waiting for him all morning_ out of his head.

“Come on in.”

The door clicked open and Jisoo found himself in Eden. He wasn’t even exaggerating. Seungcheol’s garden was gorgeous and Jisoo was mesmerized by the beauty of it.

“Jisoo, what are you doing? Come in.” Seungcheol appeared at the top of the outdoor stairs.   

Jisoo followed Seungcheol into his office overlooking the garden. He tried to keep the thoughts out but curiosity got the best of him. “How do you know it’s me?”

“Come again?” Seungcheol asked from where he was making drinks for two of them.

“I mean you answered immediately and you even knew it was me? How do you know?” Jisoo pushed himself to form every syllable. Because Seungcheol was standing two feet away from him, chin lifted, reading him with half-lidded eyes.

“Feeling special?” Seungcheol asked. “You should… because it’s true I was waiting for you and I canceled all my other appointments so that I can dedicate this whole day to you.”

Seungcheol smiled and Jisoo blushed.

“Sit.” Seungcheol gestured to the couch and he sat beside Jisoo, near enough for the boy to feel the heat radiating off him. “So… have you decided?”

Jisoo nodded nervously. He opened his mouth to answer.

“Wait.” Seungcheol closed the little space between them and put one hand on Jisoo’s knee. Jisoo jerked as if Seungcheol had electric-shocked him. “We need to fix that first.”

“Wh-what are you-” Jisoo stuttered.

“What do you understand about being in a sugardaddy-sugarbaby relationship?” Seungcheol asked without removing his hand.

“It-that… what about it?” Jisoo was looking intently on the hand on his knee to notice Seungcheol’s face getting dangerously closer to his.

“Answer me.” Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo’s knee.

“It-isn’t it like you buy me things and provide my school fees a-and I go out with you on sort of dates?”  Jisoo was sweating at this point.

“Define dates.” Seungcheol inched closer and whispered into Jisoo’s ear.

Jisoo finally shook off the trance Seungcheol put on him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He slapped Seungcheol’s hand and darted off the couch, breathing heavily.

Seungcheol scoffed. “Relax, I’m just messing with you.” He got off the couch and sat behind his desk. “Sit please, I will be over okay?”

Seungcheol watched as Jisoo took some deep breathes before sitting down. He waited for Jisoo to speak but when the boy was still too flustered to talk after a while, he decided to take the matters under his hand.

“Tell me, Jisoo. What do you understand of being someone’s sugar baby? What do you think will happen in those _sort of dates_ you talked about?” He asked, hands folding under his chin.

“Umm…” _*deep breath*_ “We hold hands and go shopping? Movies? Dinner?” Jisoo looked at Seungcheol, really looking for the first time he had set foot in his office.

“Correct.” Seungcheol fondly smiled at Jisoo’s innocence. “But it’s much more. What I seek is intimacy, not those kind of superficial dates.”

“In-intimacy? Do you mean s-se-se-” Jisoo started to stutter again.

“Sex.” Seungcheol finished what Jisoo couldn’t. “But only if you consent. What I really want is your companionship. I want you to spend time with me both indoor and outdoor. Holding hands is a must. Also I want to be able to touch you like I did earlier. A hand on your leg, sometimes on your shoulder. I want to ruffle your hair, caress your face, play with your finger and much more.” As Seungcheol talked, Jisoo got redder and redder and he was trying to look at anything in the room except Seungcheol. “Let me woo you Jisoo. I will make you get familiar with me. I will make myself irresistible to you.” Seungcheol stopped a while to let his words sink into Jisoo’s mind. “So am I getting a yes from you?”

“Yes.” Jisoo wheezed out his reply. “But I have questions” Jisoo added after a while.

“Questions are good. It shows you care. Ask away little lamb.” Seungcheol bent forward on his desk, gesturing his investment in the conversation.

“First, when will you stop calling me little lamb?” Jisoo asked, annoyed.

“Probably never, unless I find something cuter.” Seungcheol grinned. “You get to give me a nickname too, if you like.”

Jisoo winced. “No, thanks. I’ll just call you Mr. Choi.”

“Aww come on! Be a bit more creative.” Seungcheol challenged him. “You’re an art student.”

“I specialized in sculpture, not writing.” Jisoo rejected but he almost smiled thinking about something sculpture-wise.

“Hey I saw that. What? What did you think of?” As Seungcheol was studying Jisoo’s face, he didn’t miss the little quirk of those beautiful lips.

“Nothing.” Jisoo bit his bottom lip to keep himself from reciprocating Seungcheol’s wide grin.

“Come onnnn, say it!” Seungcheol insisted.

“Adonis.” Jisoo blurted out and then he cracked off.

Seungcheol laughed along with Jisoo, he liked the change in atmosphere. “What? That’s stupid!”

“Though… you’re old so I can call you Adonis ajusshi?” Jisoo teased.

“Please don’t. Although I appreciate you seeing me as a Greek god, that’s a stupid name.” It’s Seungcheol’s turn to wince while Jisoo wipe away his tears.

“Okay okay, I will just call you ajusshi then.” Jisoo’s voice was still shaking with laughter.

“I hate it.” Seungcheol deadpanned.

“I hate little lamb too.” Jisoo folded his hands.

“Alright, alright. You call me ajusshi and I will be calling you all sorts of cheesy names. Just you wait. I will be making a list tonight.” Seungcheol concluded the conversation. “Is that what you wanted to ask?”

“Of course not! I have more.” Jisoo took out his notebook.

“Really? You wrote them down?” Seungcheol raised his brows.

Jisoo ignored him. “Why did you choose me? What is it that you like about me?”

“That’s easy, because you’re beautiful.” Seungcheol thought he will like this Q&A session.

“Really?” Jisoo rolled his eyes.

“And you refused to notice me which is a big turn on.” Seungcheol said with a teasing tone. “Wait I thought we already had this conversation?”

“Fair enough.” Jisoo ignored Seungcheol again. “It shows you’re only fascinated because I don’t throw myself at you like the other sluts. So who knows when will you get bored of me after I agree to go out with you? Hence, question number 2: what happens when you’re bored with me?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t get bored with you that easily considering your _conditions_.” Seungcheol airquoted the word conditions.

“I need security that you won’t discard me after a few months and ask me to pay you back.” Jisoo said with a straight face. He refused to recognize Seungcheol’s lame use of airquotes or his teasing tone.

“Hey I’m not that low but if you have to, we can make a contract. I also need security that you won’t disappear on me.” Seungcheol looked Jisoo’s words physically pained him.

“Contract. That’s a good idea.” Jisoo scribbled in his notebook. “Will I one of your many dates? How often am I expected to meet you?”

“I told you, I want your companionship instantly. You will be the only one I’m seeing and you’re to see me every single day, accompany me to go shopping, eat, watch TV; the domestic stuffs.” Seungcheol sounded sincere on this statement.

Jisoo looked up from his notebook. “What about my school work then?”

“You can choose a time slot to do that. Besides, I can prepare a workroom here for you to do your art.” Seungcheol just thought of that, adding a working room for Jisoo. He patted himself on the back especially after seeing Jisoo’s eyes lit up.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Jisoo asked then he controlled himself. “I mean… you don’t have to. It will be too much work.”

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol stood up again to walk towards Jisoo, hovering on the sitting boy looking up at him. “Didn’t you heard me the first time? I said, let me woo you. We will go slowly until you’re okay with my touches”

The tiger had set the trap for the little lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I'm going really slow with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Seungcheol and Jisoo were in a sushi restaurant.

Seungcheol wanted to celebrate the establishment of their relationship and Jisoo demanded they started off with a normal date.

As Jisoo was scanning the menu for the most expensive item, Seungcheol sat across from him and stared. Is it the feeling of a kid getting a new toy? Seungcheol wasn’t sure but he knew he liked to look at the pretty boy.

Seungcheol reached for Jisoo’s hand. He felt Jisoo jolt at the sudden contact but he didn’t let him go. He looked up and saw slightly nervous Jisoo across the table. He smiled at his little lamb and counted to 30 Mississippi before Jisoo relaxed under his hand.

Seungcheol started to stroke the protruding wrist bone while Jisoo was ordering. When Jisoo showed no signs of discomfort, he took it a little bit further and started stroking on the back of his hand. Jisoo’s skin is so thin and soft, he can see and finger the green veins.

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol shifted his gaze to Jisoo’s face.

“Yes?” Jisoo lowered his face as if he couldn’t meet Seungcheol’s eyes.

“Talk to me.” Seungcheol demanded.

“About what?” Jisoo squirmed under Seungcheol’s blazing look. The skin on his hand where Seungcheol was stroking felt like it was torched.

“About anything, your studies, your friends, your cat, your childhood.” Seungcheol grinned. “How about your childhood? I want to know how you lived.”

“It isn’t interesting.” Jisoo blushed when Seungcheol flipped his hand and started rubbing his palm.

Jisoo’s palm was rough due to multiple jobs he had and also sculpting wasn’t exactly a job you can do without turning your palm thick and leathery. He tried to snatch his hand but Seungcheol tightened his grip. “Why? You were doing well.”

“It’s just… my hand is rough.” Jisoo explained. _‘Unlike yours.’_ He didn’t said it out loud.

“Your palm is rough,” Seungcheol mused, “but you are soft, so soft.” He squeeze Jisoo’s hand, his fingers are big-knuckled but felt like soft wax. “Now tell me about your past, what you did to get your pretty hand so calloused.

Something in Seungcheol’s voice worked like a charm and Jisoo found himself obliging to his demand.

His life wasn’t interesting. He lived with his mother after his father left when he was five. Other than that, he had a pretty normal childhood. The real struggle started when he was preparing for SAT. His mother died in an accident and left nothing but the humble house they lived in. He took the exam nevertheless, he sold his house and headed to Seoul where he enrolled himself in an art school. He had survived pretty well, did all sorts of work for the school fees after the money from their house is used up. Then he found a job which paid well that ended not so well. He thought he will have to withdraw from the school before he met Seungcheol.

Seungcheol listened to Jisoo’s melodious voice as he inspected the wonder that was Jisoo’s hand. He stroked the back of the hand, his fingers ever so often travelling up to Jisoo’s forearm, pinching and squeezing the soft skin. He traced the deep lines on Jisoo’s calloused palm, wondering what those lines mean although he was never the man for things like palmistry.

Jisoo let Seungcheol touch him as he liked. Goosebumps breaking out all over his body as Seungcheol made love to his hand.

Made love.

The use of the term was appropriate even though they were in public and they were sitting a table away. It strangely felt intimate. The way that Seungcheol was so intensely touching his hand made Jisoo hot. It was like Seungcheol’s fingers were electrifying his skin and the electric flowed directly to his crotch. Seungcheol was only holding his hand but he felt raw and vulnerable. He was never touched by a stranger, much less in this way.

Seungcheol was as disturbed as Jisoo. He noticed the Goosebumps on Jisoo’s arm. He noticed Jisoo’s breath getting irregular. He noticed what little customers there were in the restaurant shooting them strange looks. Fuck him if he cared. All he cared is the feeling from where his hand was touching Jisoo’s. It was quite unlike with other people. He had never felt like this, not even when he was participating in intercourse.

Arrival of food broke their little bubble. Seungcheol let go of Jisoo’s hand and shot stern glances to onlookers. They started to eat. Seungcheol kept looking at Jisoo and he saw with satisfaction that Jisoo wasn’t using the hand he touched.

The rest of their meal passed peacefully. They made small talk and Seungcheol smiled a lot at Jisoo’s awkwardness. He did that a lot, smiling, when he was with Jisoo.

Another itinerary on their date course was movie. Seungcheol wanted to book a cinema but Jisoo insisted on going to a regular showing. Jisoo won. Instead they watched a movie of Seungcheol’s choice, which is, of course, an extremely gory horror movie.

It can be said that movie time went by pretty uneventfully. Other than Seungcheol trying not to flinch and hide his face behind Jisoo’s shoulder entire movie.

Seungcheol, as a business man, was good in calculation. He never miscalculated, given it was numbers or a situation. His plan when he chose the movie was he could just close his eyes and embrace Jisoo who will be cutely screaming and snuggling into his chest. He could even press some soothing kisses into Jisoo’s hair as the boy scream.

However, he didn’t consider the fact that Jisoo could be a gore fan into his calculation. He was just glad that the movie finished before he shed manly tears in front of his little lamb.

After passing the shock he got from the gruesome movie, Seungcheol continued his grand plan. He grabbed Jisoo’s hand for the rest of the day, even when he was driving. The regret that he could’ve climbed a lot of steps on skinship ladder if only Jisoo was a bit more weak-hearted. Well, he still had a lot more time to do that. Plus, he enjoyed courting Jisoo. He enjoyed the excitement and intimacy of dating. So he’s got nothing to lose.

The date night dinner was in an expensive restaurant. Jisoo got to choose lunch, he chose dinner. A steak dinner after a bloody movie was definitely a mistake. But Jisoo was eating really well and it made Seungcheol happy. Seungcheol kept putting chunks of his steak into Jisoo’s plate and the boy happily chewed them all away.

Jisoo was happy that day. He enjoyed the meals and he enjoyed the movie. He saw a side of Seungcheol he didn’t know existed in the movie. Not that he knew the man that well, but he didn’t look the type to be scared of gory movies. Jisoo thought it was funny and also… a bit cute.

What Jisoo liked most about that day was that they talked a lot. He told Seungcheol about his childhood and Seungcheol asked a lot of questions, showing that he cared. Jisoo was not a talkative person. He didn’t have many friends. He didn’t like the company that much too. Now that he was with Seungcheol all day long, he started to feel that he could get used to this. The company, the physical contact and never ending conversation.

When Seungcheol pulled up at the corner of his street, Jisoo hesitated before getting off the car.

“What’s it?” Seungcheol asked as he didn’t missed the change of colors on Jisoo’s face.

“I’m thinking…” Jisoo trailed.

“Thinking?” Seungcheol encouraged him.

“Would you like a goodnight kiss?” Jisoo asked, his voice barely audible, his face a deep shade of red.

Seungcheol grinned. “Awww little lamb. Do you want to kiss me now? Only after a date” He teased.

“Never mind then.” Jisoo tried to make a quick work of exciting the car but Seungcheol grabbed his elbow.

“I’m just messing with you.” He yanked a little and Jisoo’s body inclined towards him. “Of course I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted that since the morning.” He inched towards Jisoo’s face.

Jisoo was fuzzy with the nearness. He can feel Seungcheol’s body heat and smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. But when Seungcheol got nearer to his face, he couldn’t bear the pressure and pushed him away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Jisoo panted.

“It’s okay. I understand you don’t like to be touched but how about a peck on the cheek? Can you do that?” Seungcheol asked, puffing his cheek for Jisoo.

Jisoo shakily laughed but he obliged the request. He leaned in and peck the puffed cheek only to be greeted with Seungcheol’s plush lips as the man turned around.

“Goodnight little lamb.” Seungcheol grinned wider as Jisoo got too flustered.

Jisoo mumbled a goodnight and got off the car, his heart nearly blasted out of his chest. He was disturbed by the stolen kissed but it doesn’t felt bad. Seungcheol’s lips were so soft and smelled like wine. He couldn’t say he liked it but he thought he could get used to it.

As Jisoo walked down the dimly lit path, Seungcheol called after him, “Jisoo, for the record, I really find you beautiful.”

Jisoo didn’t turn back as he didn’t want Seungcheol to see him blushing from head to toe. He also didn’t see Seungcheol grinning like a teenager in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you need help with that?” Jisoo asked from the kitchen door.

“Nah~ I’m good. Just go wash up and come eat breakfast.” Seungcheol replied as he mixed the ingredients for mash potato.

Jisoo had been crashing at Seungcheol’s house for a week. He needed to finish a project for his finals and the work room Seungcheol made for him was a perfect place to do this. Seungcheol prepared a work shed in the back garden for Jisoo where he can look over from his office. It was a lovely wooden building with enough space for Jisoo’s sculpting tools.

Seungcheol learned that Jisoo can work without eating or sleeping and he took it that it was his duty to nag at the boy to eat and sleep. Thanks to Seungcheol, the boy said, the project that he could’ve finished in two days took much more time. Seungcheol was just happy he could get Jisoo to eat home cooked meal and keep his sleeping schedule in check. He was not, however, happy that Jisoo insisted to sleep in his sleeping in his work shed. Baby steps, he kept reminding himself every time the urge to just carry the hard-headed boy into the proper bed got too strong.

When they sat at the table, Seungcheol studied Jisoo. The art student looked stressed but he looked well slept and he’s got more meat on his cheeks than when they met a couple months ago.

“How’s your sculpture doing?” Seungcheol asked as he pours coffee for Jisoo.

“I’m done. Well… pretty much. I just need to add some final touches to it.” Jisoo answered with a mouthful of ham and egg.

“Can I see it?” Seungcheol asked.

“No,” was Jisoo’s blunt answer.

“Why not?” Seungcheol reached across the table and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Jisoo’s hair.

“I’m shy about my works.” Jisoo said, not affected by Seungcheol’s gesture of affection.

“I’m sure you’re great.” Seungcheol encouragingly put his hand on Jisoo’s without any intention to remove it soon.

Jisoo continued to eat his breakfast with one hand and not acknowledge Seungcheol’s words.

After their otherwise quiet breakfast, Jisoo retracted his fingers from Seungcheol’s grip. “I will go back to work.” He announced.

“I’m coming.” Seungcheol hastily stood up to follow Jisoo.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Jisoo asked as he walked backward.

“It’s Monday baby.” Seungcheol tucked his hands in his pockets, walking at a leisure pace, adapting Jisoo’s backward steps.

“Exactly!” Jisoo said, his eyes widening as he volume up.

“Point is… I’m the boss and I don’t have to go to work.” Seungcheol smirked.

“What about your video meeting with too many people at once thing?” Jisoo continued to walk backward as Seungcheol purchased his track.

“I did it very early this morning.” Seungcheol said. What he didn’t say was, after the conference call, he sneaked to Jisoo’s work shed and watched the boy snoring in his sleeping bag. Man… how that little boy snored!

“Okay but you should go.” Jisoo said as he held the door knob.

“No. I think I deserve to know the skills of the artist I’m sponsoring for?” Seungcheol leaned forward and put his hands on Jisoo’s shoulders, shoving the boy through the gaping door. Once inside, he didn’t let go of Jisoo. Instead, he leaned in more, aiming for a kiss.

“You said you want to see my work?” Jisoo said, wriggling away from Seungcheol’s grasp.

Seungcheol sighed. Jisoo may be familiar with his touches, he didn’t get affected anymore by simple skinship like holding hand or even hugs. However it was only a few times in a little more than two months that Seungcheol has succeed in kissing the boy.

“Don’t laugh.” Jisoo said, his face getting pink for some reason. He pulled the cover off of his work-in process. Seungcheol gasped. It was perfect. It was the front half of a man sculptured on a wooden board. The sculpture man was wearing loose sweater and fitted pants, holding a cup in one hand, looking out to a distance. There wasn’t a face but it was obvious who this work represented.

“Is-is that-is that me?” Seungcheol asked, his voice thick with pleasure.

“Well, we’re supposed to work with a model but I can’t afford one so… you were mostly standing at the window and I thought it’d look good and-and I’m sorry I should’ve asked for your permission first- no I shouldn’t have done it in the first place, you wouldn’t lik-” Jisoo explained himself.

“Jisoo, stop talking.” Seungcheol said.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?” Jisoo cowered.

“Why should I? It’s perfect Jisoo. I love how you decided to sculpt me. It means you looked at me a lot during these days.” Seungcheol said, hugging Jisoo. “In the future, just let me know if you want a model. I will gladly sit for you, even naked.”

Jisoo blushed into Seungcheol’s shoulders. “Yeah, not a chance.”

**

Later that afternoon, Seungcheol volunteered to transport Jisoo and his art to the school. After the finishing touches, the art looked more alive, more… Seungcheol.

“Hey… what’s it exactly?” Seungcheol asked.

“Huh?” Jisoo looked up from his phone.

“That, your art. Is it a painting? No right? A cross between painting and sculpture?” Seungcheol asked with a glance to Jisoo. He smiled as Jisoo put down his phone. He didn’t like it when Jisoo wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Yeah you’re right! This kind of art is known as section. It’s section of painting and sculpture. It was created in 1930s and its purpose is to be served as wall mural. You see I’m trying to make a smaller piece of section and modernize the subject so that it can give off the vibe of-” Jisoo saw Seungcheol’s smile. “I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. You probably won’t interest in this stuff.” He said to his fiddling fingers on his lap.

“Oh no no no baby, I like hearing you talk. I just love your voice. Please go on.” Seungcheol reached out to pat Jisoo’s mop of brown hair. It was true that he wasn’t interested in that art stuff. He just wanted Jisoo’s attention to himself and he loved hearing the boy’s lovely voice.

At Seungcheol’s permission, Jisoo geeked out about his art and the whole art history. Seungcheol tuned out the details and listened to his little lamb’s sweet voice the whole drive. He thought, this might be what the youngsters say eargasm.

**

“I’ll pick you up after school.” Seungcheol waved as Jisoo carried his art into the school building. The boy was strong despite his skinny limbs.

He would go in and watch Jisoo did presentation but the artist rather he didn’t and he had to spend some time at his office too. So they decided to meet for dinner after school as usual. Today, Seungcheol promised himself, he will go visit Jisoo’s apartment which the boy hadn’t let him yet. He knew for a fact that Jisoo’s roommate was out for a trip (he had his resources). He was hoping Jisoo might be more comfortable in his own apartment than Seungcheol’s home. He was hoping a step up in their relationship. This was going very slowly for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too slow, verrrrry slow. Eventually tho~


	6. Chapter 6

Seungcheol pulled his car up on the side of the road because he couldn’t get into the street leading to the big block of gray building.

“This is me.” Jisoo said. He didn’t sound ashamed but he didn’t sound comfortable taking Seungcheol here either. “You can go back from here now that you see where I live.” He wasn’t so hot with the idea of Seungcheol visiting his place from the start but Seungcheol insisted.

“Take me inside.” Seungcheol said with absolute determination.

Jisoo sighed. “Okay.”

Jisoo led the way of dimly lit stairs into which looked like a community center. There was a TV set and worn out sofas. A big dining table was in the not far away kitchen where unwashed dishes took over the sink.

“Do you want coffee?” Jisoo started to dig into the pile of dirty dishes.

“No… just… let’s just go sit inside your room.” Seungcheol had to stop Jisoo just as he procured out a mug with leftover pasta bits in it.

Seungcheol felt more uneasy by every second while Jisoo looked surprisingly collected. They passed a couple of gray doors towards Jisoo’s corner room. If Seungcheol was uncomfortable with the living room, he almost passed out when he saw Jisoo’s room. There was a sleeping bag against one wall. What little clothes he had is shoved into half opened zipped-up cloth wardrobe. The expensive clothes and fancy things Seungcheol bought for him was in a neat pile near his small study table, covered in a big plastic sheet.

“There’s a cat someone took in which keeps getting inside our rooms and keep pissing on everything so I had to cover these things.” Jisoo explained.

Just when Seungcheol thought it couldn’t get worst, someone banged the wall from the next room followed by moans and slapping sounds which was followed by collective yells and curses from neighboring rooms. Seungcheol’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he opened his mouth to speak but no sound escaped. Finally when their horny neighbor released a sharp scream, Seungcheol jerked with alarm. He said, “Out. Now.”

“Excuse me?” Jisoo asked as if he wasn’t unfazed by the noises and the stench. Dear God the stench!

“You can’t live here. I can’t let you live here. Get out. You’re moving.” Seungcheol said as he collected his presents.

“But-” Jisoo protested.

“No buts, come with me. You can stay with me okay? I have lots of extra rooms you can stay.” Seungcheol made a gesture to leave the room.

Jisoo’s eyes widen. He really fitted the name Seungcheol had for him. He looked like a little lamb afraid to be devoured. Seungcheol got why Jisoo was hesitant.

“Don’t worry. I won’t take advantage on you even if you’re living with me. What kind of man do you take me as?” He cursed himself as he said those words. There goes another opportunity to bed Jisoo. “Unbelievable.” He muttered as he existed the damned building, Jisoo close on his heels. He didn’t know what he was mad at. Jisoo’s living conditions? Him giving up the perfect chance to lure the boy into his bed? Jisoo being afraid of him like he was some kind of sex craved monster? To be fair, he thought Jisoo had a point there.

**

The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to the smell of coffee. “Hmm… coffee.” He thought. But the pleasant scent was followed by something burning. “WTF?” Seungcheol rushed into the kitchen to be greeted by a thick smoke.

“WTF Jisoo? What are you doing?” He yelled.

“I was trying to make breakfast and I-I didn’t know what happened!” Jisoo yelled back from inside the smoke.

“You didn’t know?” Seungcheol questioned as he switched off the stove.

“The-the ham was supposed to be cooked on low heat while I make coffee but your stove freaked out and I-I freaked out too and there was lots of smoke and you came to yell at me.” Jisoo voice wavered at the end as if he was about to cry.

“No no I’m not yelling at you little lamb. I’m just concerned.” Seungcheol pulled Jisoo up from the kitchen floor where he was curling into himself. “Come here baby.” He gently pulled Jisoo and the boy leaned towards his body. “You can’t cook right?” He asked. Jisoo nodded. “Why would you do that when you can’t?” Seungcheol said, more amused than angry. No, he wasn’t angry at all.

“I-I just want to make you a nice breakfast to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Jisoo said with a small voice.

“You don’t have to. Your company is the best thing you can give me.” Seungcheol said with a voice too fond. He leaned in to kiss Jisoo and Jisoo didn’t pull away. When Seungcheol’s lips touched Jisoo’s, he felt the boy stiffened. Seungcheol kept his lips on Jisoo’s soft, closed ones. After a while, he sighed and pulled away after he pecked the unresponsive lips a few times.

“Can you please promise me you won’t try to cook anymore? It’s a waste of perfectly good food.” Seungcheol stated with a smile. Jisoo started to smile when he saw Seungcheol was joking.

“But I made coffee.” Jisoo pouted.

 

When they had breakfast that morning with food Seungcheol prepared, they found out the coffee was too bitter and too dense. They made an agreement to let Seungcheol do the food processing and for Jisoo to wash dishes for the time they lived together.

**

It was winter and Jisoo got a winter break. He stayed at home all day and worked in his work shed. Seungcheol spent less time going to outside office and more time spending in his home office, sending e-mails, making conference calls and yelling a lot into the phone and watching Jisoo work from his window.

Their days are boring and monotonous, Seungcheol loved it too much. They make and eat breakfast together. Seungcheol will then savor his coffee while watching Jisoo wash the dishes. Then they will go into their respective office/shed to work while the cleaning lady cleaned the house. They’d eat take out lunch together or go out sometimes. Seungcheol would go wrap up his work for the day while watching Jisoo tending the garden.

Dinner time was Seungcheol’s favorite. Jisoo demanded he wanted to help making food and he had been teaching him. Now Jisoo improved a lot that he could help Seungcheol chop up the vegetables. They cook together, joked around. Then they eat together while exchanging more jokes. Jisoo was opening up a lot more to Seungcheol. He even let Seungcheol back hug him while he did the dishes.

Seungcheol would help doing the dishes if Jisoo didn’t strictly forbid him to. He didn’t know Jisoo rejected his assistant only because he liked to lean back into Seungcheol’s broad chest while he worked but he did notice muscles in Jisoo’s back relaxing as he rest his chin in the curve of younger man’s neck.

Seungcheol liked to watch news after dinner and Jisoo would sit beside him patiently then they said goodnight and Jisoo will accept goodnight kiss on his forehead or cheeks or when he was feeling generous, a peck on the lips.

Friday movie night was dictated by Jisoo. If he can sit through boring news, then Seungcheol had to return the favor by accompanying him for his gore movies. Seungcheol had to confess he has a weak heart for these kinds of things after two gore nights because if not, he will die of heart attack one of these days.

They decided chick-flick was the right kind for their movie nights. Seungcheol was delighted Jisoo was up for cuddles during the movie. It was heaven on earth with Jisoo in his arms, layers of blankets covering both of them and hot chocolate at arm’s length while a cheesy movie was playing. Seungcheol usually zoned out of the movie to track Jisoo’s chin and neck with kisses. He loved the little gasps and quiet moans Jisoo made while Seungcheol caressed his stomach. He loved to feel the goose bumps when he smoothed his palm over Jisoo’s arms and legs. It was like he was exploring Jisoo’s body and learning new things every day. He might graduate someday if he kept studying hard.

**

One night, Jisoo asked for a day off saying he had to go somewhere. Seungcheol insisted he will drive Jisoo despite the young man denied. Of course Seungcheol won but with a promise not to ask Jisoo where they were going or what they were doing there. Seungcheol agreed to follow Jisoo’s direction and not to utter a word.

 

The next morning, they drove quietly for a few hours to a town nearby. Jisoo made Seungcheol stop in front of a humble cemetery and thanked him. Seungcheol wasn’t taking it and followed Jisoo into the cemetery ground with a promise to keep his mouth shut.

“Mom, I’m here.” Jisoo sat down in front of a grave. “I’m sorry I can only come once a year to accompany you and I’m sorry I can’t prepare anything better for your memorial.” He said. His voice broken in a way Seungcheol has never heard of. Jisoo completely ignored Seungcheol’s existence and whispered to the tomb.

“Is it your mother’s death anniversary?” Seungcheol asked, his voice awkward.

“Hyung, I agreed to let you come with me. Can you please shut your mouth and let me spend time with her?” Jisoo deadpanned.

“No! I’ve been nothing but good to you. We live together and you don’t find it appropriate to tell me something as important as this? I’d never find out if I hadn’t tagged along. You-you don’t take me seriously after all.” Seungcheol yelled.

“Seungcheol hyung can you please stop yelling. You’re disrespecting her. And what do you care about my mother’s death anniversary?” Jisoo said sternly, his face hardened.

Of course it wasn’t his place to interfere between Jisoo and his mother. It wasn’t his place to tag along on a day as important as this for Jisoo. He knew that very well but it hurt. It hurt to know Jisoo didn’t take him _this relationship_ seriously to let him know everything. Seungcheol opened his mouth to say something but he decided against and stormed out of the cemetery.

Jisoo was left alone crying over his mother’s grave. “Mom, am I wrong? Am I too mean to shut him out like that? That person is a good man. He gives me shelter, feeds me. I even dare wish if he loves me. But how can he… right mom? Nobody can love me after you’re gone.” He sobbed. “He couldn’t have loved me. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.” Jisoo muttered to himself.

He cried for a good while, feeling like a bad son. Just when he wiped his tears and was about to leave, Seungcheol stormed into the cemetery just as he left. He brought a lot of things with him. There was a package of memorial ceremony food, a very expensive wine and lots and lots of beautiful, sweet-smelling flowers.

“What kind of son does memorial for his mother with a cheap bottle of wine.” Seungcheol muttered as he prepared everything. “You, don’t just stand there, come help me. It’s your mother, not mine.” He handed the bouquet of flower to Jisoo. Jisoo spread some on the grave and put the rest on the headstone.

It was the very first proper memorial service for his mother and Jisoo was in tears again. This time, it was happy tears.

“Mother,” Seungcheol kneeled in front of the grave, “Don’t worry about Jisoo. He’s doing fine. He’s studying art which he enjoys doing and He’s really good at it too. You should see his works. He lives with me now, he’s under my protection. I promise you that I will take care of him like my own brother and I will take him to meet you from time to time.” Seungcheol talked in a soothing voice.

Jisoo had a lump in his throat. He didn’t know if it was happiness or sadness. He stood there, tears running down his face when Seungcheol called him over to bow one last time before heading back to Seoul.

They were quiet on the way back too. Jisoo put his forehead on the car window. His tears had finally stopped but he sighed a lot and seemed to be lost in thoughts. Seungcheol left him alone to deal with his emotions.

When they pulled over in front of their now shared house, Seungcheol told Jisoo to go wash up and rest early because he looked tired. Jisoo didn’t move from his seat.

“Jisoo?” Seungcheol touched his shoulder.

“Kiss me.” Jisoo said.

“Gladly.” Seungcheol pecked Jisoo’s trembling lips in the usual fashion.

“No,” Jisoo grabbed Seungcheol’s face, “kiss me properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2K worth of word vomit. Seems being sick and staying at home has its perks.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kiss me properly.” Jisoo said. He shut his eyes tight. His lips trembled more as he sucked in a deep breath and held it in.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, “I promised your mom, I’ll take care of you like my bro-”

“Oh?” Jisoo flushed a deeper shade of red. He looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I-I assumed… I’m sorry.” Jisoo mumbled and hurried out of the car.

Seungcheol got out from his side and blocked Jisoo before he can escape to his room. Jisoo was shaking with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he asked Seungcheol to kiss him. Jisoo tried to dodge and Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo’s shoulders in a tight grip, not letting him get away.

They stood there for long seconds. Seungcheol looked at Jisoo, finding any trace of doubt but all he found on the beautiful face was frustration. “Are you sure?” He asked, breaking the heavy silence. Jisoo blinked up at Seungcheol and Seungcheol found what he wanted in those teary eyes.

Seungcheol touched Jisoo’s cheek. He caressed the smooth skin there and tilted Jisoo’s chin up. He leaned in so very slowly.

Jisoo didn’t shut his eyes this time. He looked at Seungcheol’s nearing face, trembling shut lids and red lips. Seungcheol’s shaky breath tickled his face. Seungcheol’s now familiar cologne playing with his senses and he found himself unable to breathe through his nose. He parted his lips to suck in a deep breath and held it in.

Seungcheol stopped when his lips was millimeters away from Jisoo’s. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to devoured Jisoo’s lips and taste the boy. But he also wanted Jisoo to want this as much as he did. He waited. He heard Jisoo sucking in a breath which sounded like a sob before he felt Jisoo’s soft lips on him.

Jisoo can feel the older man smiling on his lips. He clashed their lips harder and pinched his eyes shut. Seungcheol chuckled. He cupped Jisoo’s face and pull it back a little so that he can kiss his little lamb properly.

Seungcheol brushed their lips together. The stroke of Jisoo’s lips on his was electrifying. Seungcheol put a little pressure on Jisoo’s plush lips but not as much as Jisoo did a while ago. He tilted his head and nuzzled his nose on Jisoo’s burning cheek. Jisoo was still. His hands didn’t touch Seungcheol nor didn’t his lips make any moves. He stood there in the hallway and let the man kiss him.

When Seungcheol started sucking on Jisoo’s lower lip, the boy whined a little at the new sensation. He sucked and licked the red lips until they were hot and bruised. Seungcheol’s hands travelled from Jisoo’s face along his arms to link their fingers. He put Jisoo’s hands on his chest before he circled his arms around the boy’s slender frame.

Seungcheol pulled Jisoo into his body. Jisoo could feel soft waves of vibrations humming from Seungcheol’s body. Seungcheol licked Jisoo’s lip. Once. Twice. Jisoo’s body shook and he sighed a puff of withheld breathe. When Seungcheol experimentally slipped his tongue between the boy’s lips, he was surprised to find the boy not gritting his teeth like he expected.  

Jisoo naturally accepted Seungcheol’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Seungcheol twirled his tongue and licked everywhere his tongue can reach inside Jisoo’s mouth. He probed Jisoo’s tongue, coercing the boy to reciprocate his actions. He snaked one hand behind Jisoo’s head and played with Jisoo’s soft locks while the other was rubbing burning circles into Jisoo’s back.

Jisoo stood there, hands on Seungcheol’s chest, mouth wide open to let Seungcheol take whatever he wanted. Although he started the kiss, he didn’t know which direction to go so he followed Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s insistent mouth went both soft and hard on him as Jisoo found himself returning the kiss. Seungcheol devoured Jisoo until Jisoo was dizzy with the intensity of the kiss.

Seungcheol pecked Jisoo’s lips and Jisoo slipped his tongue to lick on Seungcheol’s pout. Seungcheol let Jisoo have his fun before he caught the boy’s tongue between his teeth and started sucking on it. Jisoo was moaning at this point. All of Jisoo’s moans flowed into Seungcheol’s mouth and Seungcheol wished he could digest those sweet sounds into his blood stream.

Seungcheol felt Jisoo’s fingers caressing his chest and creeping up his neck to finally intertwine in his hair. Jisoo massaged Seungcheol’s scalp as Seungcheol backed him up into a wall. Seungcheol pressed his body flush to Jisoo. They were chest to chest, crotch to crotch as Seungcheol’s thighs caged Jisoo in.

Seungcheol experimentally grinded on Jisoo only to find out Jisoo was as disturbed as him by their heated make-out session. Caught in the heat of the moment, Seungcheol took Jisoo into his bed. He laid his full weight on Jisoo as he continue kissing him.

Jisoo was hard and bucking up into Seungcheol’s hardness to get more friction. He moaned as Seungcheol shifted his weight off him. And Seungcheol knew he could have this boy here and now. He could get him naked and pound into his heat and the boy would be a writhing mess beneath him.

But… did he want this? Did he want Jisoo to have sex with him when Jisoo was sad and desperate? The answer is yes and no. It was true that he wanted the beautiful boy more than anything in the world but he didn’t want to exploit on the boy’s emotional state.

He nipped Jisoo’s chin and Jisoo’s moans get louder and needier. Seungcheol’s hand slipped into Jisoo’s shirt to flick a harden bud. Right then, Seungcheol felt a brief jerk of Jisoo’s body under him. Jisoo froze at the skin on skin contact. Although Jisoo insisted on kissing Seungcheol as if he was a hungry kid and Seungcheol, a sweet treat, Seungcheol can feel Jisoo wasn’t ready for this.

If Jisoo wasn’t ready, he won’t force it. Yes, he will regret this but he knew the regret will be greater if he pushed further. Seungcheol abruptly stopped his actions and stood up. He panted hard both from the intensive make-out and from the amount of control he had to exert to leave the warm soft body on his bed.

Jisoo whined and tried to pull Seungcheol back to bed. Seungcheol let the skinny boy pull him down but he didn’t resume the previous position above Jisoo. “Jisoo, baby, you’re tired. Why don’t you sleep here tonight?” Seungcheol kissed Jisoo’s nape and patted down his messy hair.

Jisoo was eyeing the bulge in Seungcheol’s pants. Seungcheol chuckled, “Nothing a cold shower can’t fix.” Jisoo turned redder at Seungcheol’s words. “And then I will sleep in the other room. My room is warmer than yours and my bed more comfortable. You need this tonight, okay? Sleep here.” Seungcheol couldn’t believe how soft his own voice was.

“Hyung?” Jisoo didn’t release Seungcheol’s elbow.

“Yes baby?” Seungcheol sat back on the edge of the bed.

“Sleep here?” Jisoo flushed even more when he realized what he said. “I mean… this bed is too big and I think I’m gonna appreciate human company tonight. I mean… I miss my mom and I mea-” Jisoo tried to find appropriate reason for his demand earlier.

“I know what you mean baby.” Seungcheol pecked Jisoo’s flushing hot cheek. “I will sleep here if you don’t mind and I promise I’ll keep to myself so sleep comfortably.” Seungcheol said and left to shower.

“I don’t mind if we cuddle though.” Jisoo mumbled to Seungcheol’s back but the man didn’t hear him.

Jisoo knew Seungcheol was controlling himself not to take advantage on him. Jisoo probably would’ve let Seungcheol have his way but he knew he wasn’t ready for intimacy, yet. He respected Seungcheol for understanding his situation. He was hopeful if Seungcheol could be looking for something more than sex. He thought he could give Seungcheol that… and even sex when he was finally ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry... no smut yet but feedbacks are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex here guys, I'm sorry.

Jisoo definitely liked kisses, Seungcheol established.

The little boy had been all up in Seungcheol’s face since that night. He would gaze at Seungcheol’s face as they were watching TV until he received a kiss. He would linger around the kitchen as Seungcheol was cooking until he got a taste of the dish, from Seungcheol’s lips. He would wait with a towel for Seungcheol to finish his shower and demanded a kiss as a reward. Of course, goodbye kisses before he went out for school and goodnight kisses before he snuggled to Seungcheol are a must.

Oh yes, Jisoo slept with Seungcheol now. Seungcheol liked the soft body pressed into his side and Jisoo liked the warmth of the broad chest. They hadn’t got intimate, yet. Seungcheol was waiting for the right time and he felt it getting nearer. Jisoo was opening up to him a lot and he had been accepting skinship that came along with the kisses.

Movie nights are make out nights now. Cleaning the dishes had become complicated for Jisoo as he had to crane his neck in uncomfortable angle for Seungcheol’s hot mouth. At night, well… they did more than just _sleeping_ together.

Like right now where Seungcheol had a stiffy nestled between Jisoo’s ass crack and a hand up in the boy’s pajama shirt. Jisoo was supposedly sleeping and even if he was awake, he did nothing to get away from the pressing matter in his ass. In fact, he even wriggled his ass just slightly to put it in place. Seungcheol breathed down Jisoo’s neck as the boy hugged Seungcheol’s hand to press it down on his perky nipple.

 

Things were looking up for Seungcheol and his extremely blue ball.

 

Seungcheol decided to put his plan into action as soon as possible which was Friday night a.k.a. movie night a.k.a. the night when Jisoo let Seungcheol devour his mouth for as long as he wanted.

Tonight, Seungcheol wanted more than the little mouth. He wanted all of Jisoo. That’s why he was setting up the table with wine and chocolate and little candle lights for mood and waiting for Jisoo to join him on the couch with his cute pjs on. He lied on the couch in a pose which hopefully will look sexy to Jisoo. His hopes were crushed when Jisoo saw him and laughed.

“Rude!” He called the boy out for his attitude.

“But you looked ridiculous.” Jisoo giggled.

“This is supposed to be sexy Adonis pose!” Seungcheol pouted.

“Wow, I didn’t know a 40 year old man can pout.” Jisoo sat on the floor and poured himself a glass of wine.

Seungcheol snatched the bottle from Jisoo. “No wine for you.”

“Aww hyung, are you sulking?” Jisoo tilted his head to glance up Seungcheol’s flustered face.

“Hmmp.” Seungcheol gulped the wine down.

“Come on hyung… I was just joking.” Jisoo took the bottle from Seungcheol and set it down on the table. “To be fair, you really looked funny posing like that but your body looked like Adonis though.” Jisoo wolf whistled with both thumbs up.

Seungcheol ignore him and poured a cup of wine which he cleared in a gulp. That’s a strong wine and he really should stop drinking.

“Hyunggggg, don’t ignore meee.” Jisoo whined. He sat on the couch and leaned on Seungcheol’s chest. “School was hard and I’m stressed. I was really looking forward for you to make the stress go away.” Jisoo kissed Seungcheol’s collarbone. Seungcheol looked down. “Please?” All Jisoo had to do was opened his mouth and swiped his lower lip with his red tongue to drive his hyung to madness.

Tipsy Seungcheol was horny Seungcheol. He flung them so that Jisoo’s back was on the couch and he was hovering over Jisoo. Then he crushed his lips on Jisoo’s waiting ones. It wasn’t gentle like their many other kisses.

Seungcheol immediately thrust his tongue into Jisoo’s parted mouth. Jisoo sucked on the intrusive muscle like a hungry baby. He knew what Seungcheol wanted and he wanted the same thing too. He tried his best to reciprocate Seungcheol’s passion. When Seungcheol started to grind on his crotch, Jisoo met Seungcheol’s hardness with his own. He arched his back off the sofa to meet Seungcheol halfway, creating more friction.

Moans filled the room as their kiss turned more passionate and Seungcheol was thrusting on Jisoo as if they were having sex with clothes on. Soon, it was too hot for clothes and humping was not enough. The need to feel skin on skin took over as Seungcheol discarded both their shirts. He latched himself on Jisoo’s nipples. He pinched and pulled on one pink bud as the other was bit and sucked.

Seungcheol took one of Jisoo’s awkward hands and put it into his pants, letting the naïve boy feel the hardness he had spawned. The boy flinched at the unfamiliar heat in his hand. However, after a few seconds of hesitation, he started to move his fingers on the veiny rod.

Seungcheol’s groans were almost animalistic as Jisoo’s calloused fingers created amazing friction on his erection. The alcohol he had earlier was dancing in his veins along with lust. All the reasoning went out of his system as lust took over more and more of his conscience. Jisoo was withering under him and moaning like he wanted this. What more was he waiting for.

Seungcheol decided it was time he took what he had wanted all along. He flipped Jisoo on his face and pulled the boy’s pants off. He pushed down his pants just enough to free his erection and started rubbing the weeping tip on Jisoo’s entrance.

The contact of Seungcheol’s manhood on his hidden rim of muscles whacked Jisoo with a force and suddenly he was super aware of everything. He was aware of how Seungcheol’s naked boy caging his equally naked one. He was aware of Seungcheol’s thumb in his mouth and Seungcheol’s mouth on his back. He was very very aware of the big thing smearing hot, sticky liquid on his ass and it startled him.

“W-wa-wait!” Jisoo jumped up which made Seungcheol fall on his ass. Seungcheol was caught in a daze and didn’t mind the interruption. “Come on baby.” He clawed Jisoo’s thighs, pulled the boy towards him before he grabbed those soft soft globes again. This time, he didn’t hesitate to slip a finger into pre-cum slicked tight hole.

Jisoo howled with more panic than real pain and pushed Seungcheol with all his might. This time, Seungcheol’s head got hit with the table. The impact and Jisoo’s scream somewhat irritated Seungcheol’s alcohol clouded mind. “What?” Seungcheol snapped.

“Um… I-I think I need a bit more…” Jisoo fished for the right word. Persuasion? Foreplay? Now that’s naughty. Courage? He thought he had plenty he was just startled was all.

“Time?” Seungcheol asked, eyes narrowed. No. Jisoo thought. They had waited enough, no more waiting. He wanted Seungcheol as much as he knew Seungcheol wanted him. All he needed was Seungcheol to get up and grab him, and ravish his willing body. He was ready this time.

Jisoo opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, he pulled Seungcheol up. His line of vision was blessed with Seungcheol’s proud erection and suddenly he was reminded of his own nakedness. Jisoo flushed.

Seungcheol chuckled. “You need more time?”

“No hyung… I…” Jisoo interrupted but Seungcheol wasn’t reasonable.

“I’ve given you enough time, haven’t I? I respected your space and feelings and what did I get in return? Blue ball!” Seungcheol threw his head back and laughed. “Why do you think I’ve spent that much money on you? So that I can have a kiss? Do you know how other relationships like us work?” It was like something inside him was broken. Seungcheol shot hurtful words that he didn’t mean.

“So it’s like that huh?” Jisoo said. He kneeled in front of Seungcheol. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize my duties as a whore you bought. I’m sorry I hoped this to be something more.” He said quietly.

“No Jisoo.” Seungcheol realized too late what he had said. He tried to pull Jisoo on his feet but Jisoo stayed seated.

“Let’s do what we’re supposed to do from day one. Let me please you.” Jisoo said with emotionless face. He held Seungcheol’s quickly softening manhood. “Should I start from getting you hard again?” His touch was gentle but his tone was the exact opposite.

Seungcheol flinched at the hostile words from his little lamb. No, he didn’t want Jisoo to do anything he didn’t consent to. “No-” he started. “Do you want me to give you head?” Jisoo said the same time as Seungcheol’s ‘no’ and he tried to put Seungcheol’s tip into his mouth. Seungcheol slapped Jisoo.

Everything went still for a while. Seungcheol smacked a hand over his mouth as hot tears rolled down his face. Jisoo’s face was wet too, and red. Visible mark of Seungcheol’s hand was on Jisoo’s left cheek. Jisoo calmly collected his clothes and headed to his room. A sob escaped Seungcheol and he followed Jisoo. He hugged the boy’s shaking frame from behind.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Seungcheol mumbled into Jisoo’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Jisoo whispered. “You own my body.”

“Nooooo.” Seungcheol shouted. He flung Jisoo to face him. He gently touched the swollen cheek. Jisoo winced and Seungcheol cried at the sight of his baby in pain. “I’m really sorry I hurt you. I never mean to say or do those things to you.” Seungcheol sobbed before he could continue his words.

There were tears flowing down Jisoo’s face too but his face was completely emotionless compared to Seungcheol, who was a train wreck. Seungcheol pulled Jisoo into his chest and let his face rest on his shoulder. He rubbed the boy’s soft locks.

“Don’t you get it? I love you. I’ve loved you all along. It’s true I’ve sponsored you with dirty intentions but along the time we’ve spent together, I fell for you at one point. I don’t even know when. All I know is I love you, I love you and I love you.” He breathed hard to swallow more sobs. “I’m sorry I said those things to you. It’s okay if you don’t want me to touch you. It’s okay if we never have sex. It’s okay if you can’t love me back. Please just don’t leave me.” Seungcheol sniffed Jisoo’s hair greedily.

Jisoo put a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s chest. “Let me go.” He said quietly. Seungcheol obediently let go of the frail boy. “I’m tired,” Jisoo sighed, “let me sleep.” He entered the bedroom. His bedroom, the one he stayed at the early time of his residency in this house. Then Seungcheol heard a lock clicked from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update is coming tomorrow so...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get drum-rolls please? THEY BANGED! Finally!

Jisoo tossed and turned in bed. He touched his burning cheek. It hurt but the contracting pain in his chest hurt worse. He knew the nature of their relationship. He knew what was expected of him in return of Seungcheol’s kindness. But Seungcheol had been so kind on him that he almost seemed loving and it got Jisoo hoping for more.

He thought he could understand why Seungcheol slapped him. He was being hard to handle. Then again, he acted that way only because of Seungcheol’s words. He wanted to make a point, whatever that was. Now what did that get him? A swollen cheek… and a confession from Seungcheol!

Jisoo hugged the pillow and squealed into it when he thought about the confession. Seungcheol said he loved him. He hoped he wasn’t hearing things or it wasn’t just drunk talk for Seungcheol. Well confirming that was for tomorrow morning. Tonight, he would sleep while basking in the warmth of those three little words. Jisoo shoved his head in the pillow to scream again.

Ow his cheek stung!

**

When Jisoo woke up next morning, his face was still red and a bit swollen. Jisoo prepared himself for fight. He will clarify everything with Seungcheol and make him pay for hurting him. When he opened the door, Seungcheol was there in front of it, asleep or passed out he didn’t know, hugging a bottle of expensive alcohol that Jisoo wasn’t allowed to touch.

Wait… was Seungcheol sobbing in his sleep? If Jisoo was completely honest, seeing Seungcheol’s tears last night had him somewhat satisfied with what happened. Now seeing the man curled up in front of his door like a baby, sobbing, melted Jisoo into a puddle.

Although, Jisoo was still salty about the expensive alcohol thing. So he kicked the empty bottle before he went out of the house.

**

Seungcheol was cold and afraid. He dreamed Jisoo left him and he was old, sad and alone. He found himself crying for forgiveness and his love to return to him. Jisoo glanced back and smirked. Then he left.

“Jisoo… Jisoo… Jisoo!”

 

“Seungcheol-sshi? Drunk ajusshi. Wake up.” Jisoo shook Seungcheol awake.

Seungcheol flinched before he woke up completely. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw Jisoo, he flung himself at the boy. “Jisoo, my love. I thought you’ve left me.”

Jisoo struggled himself free. “Please don’t touch me. You reek of alcohol.” Jisoo side-eyed the empty bottle. He was still salty.

“You didn’t leave me.” Seungcheol tried to cup Jisoo’s face but Jisoo pulled away again, hissing as Seungcheol touched his swollen cheek. Seungcheol’s face fell when he noticed the boy was still in pain.

“How can I leave you when you literally own me?” Jisoo stated.

“Nooo, baby don’t say that. I never meant to say those things to you. I don’t want you to be here just because I owe you money.” Seungcheol said. Jisoo snickered. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I will let you go.” Seungcheol continued, defeated.

“It’s only words. How can I trust that you won’t sue me once I step out of this house? After all, you have that contract don’t you?” Jisoo edged Seungcheol on.

“You know what?” Seungcheol stood up, wobbled and supported himself on the wall. “We can get rid of that fucking contract and you can go anywhere you like okay?” Seungcheol rubbed his face, sniffed and waddled towards his room.

“Great! I’ll wait in the living room.” Jisoo called after Seungcheol.

 

When Seungcheol came back, papers in hand, Jisoo was on the couch, sitting cross-legged with hands crossed in front of his chest. A self-defense posture, Seungcheol noted. He looked for some leftover emotion on Jisoo’s face but there was none to be found. Jisoo looked cold as ice.

Without saying a word, Seungcheol tore the contract and threw the pieces in the air. He looked so melodramatic, Jisoo had to bite his lip hard not to break out in a laughing fit.

“What’s that?” Jisoo asked.

“The contract! I just tore it okay? Now you’re not bound to me anymore!” Seungcheol yelled even though he didn’t look mad. He looked sad. It made Jisoo sad, just a little bit. It’s payback time and Jisoo was gonna enjoy every second of it.

“How do I know it’s the contract? It could be just another piece of paper. How do I know you’re not holding on to the actual contract and come after me?” Jisoo said without moving from his spot.

“Damn it Jisoo! If I say it’s the contract, it’s the contract! I’m not that low okay?” Seungcheol yelled again then he sighed. “Just go.” He whispered before he plopped down on a nearby chair.

“Well you’re low enough to buy me with money but I’ll take your word on it.” Jisoo nodded. “But why are you keep telling me to go away?” He stood up from his position and walked over to Seungcheol. He leaned down and put his hands on the armrests on each side of Seungcheol, caging the tired old man in.

“Jisoo, please don’t play with me. I just terminated our contract so do whatever you want.” Seungcheol whined without looking up. He massaged his temple with closed eyes.

“Don’t think it’s that easy old man, I want compensation.” Jisoo inched his face closer to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol glanced up at those unexpected words. They stared at each other for a while, Seungcheol’s eyes were wide with disbelief and Jisoo was smirking.

Seungcheol sighed. “Fine, just take whatever you want. If you want cas-”

“I don’t want cash!” Jisoo interrupted. “You said some hurtful words last night and you did this too.” He pointed to his cheek. “I want to hurt you back.”

“I’m sorry!” “I don’t want to hear you say sorry.” They said at the same time. “I want to hear you say those word again.” Jisoo whispered. His emotionless face shifted and many shades run across his uncolored cheek.

“What?” Seungcheol looked confused.

“You said you love me. I need to know if it’s truth or just drunk talk.” Jisoo swallowed. He didn’t look as confident anymore. He thought he was mentally prepared for the answer but now he wasn’t so sure.

“No it wasn’t- yes it was- I mean. I love you. I love you little lamb. I’m not very sober right now but I’m very sure I love you but wh-” Seungcheol still looked confused.

“Then everything is fine, I just want your love as compensation.” Jisoo sighed and melted down onto Seungcheol who collected his skinny frame into his embrace.

“But why baby? Why would you torture me? I thought you’re done with me for real. I thought you’ll leave.” Seungcheol was in his crying like a baby mode again. He kisses every inch of Jisoo’s face and neck hungrily.

“I also want you to hurt as much as I did.” Jisoo met Seungcheol’s kisses with same enthusiasm. “Seeing you crying like a fool is satisfying.”

“You evil little~” Seungcheol tickled Jisoo and the boy giggled.

They kissed and cuddled for a long time, enjoying each other as the weight was lifted off both their chests.

“Sooooo…” Seungcheol started. He was looking at Jisoo with hooded eyes.

“No!” Jisoo deadpanned.

“But” Seungcheol protested.

“You sweaty and you stink of alcohol and you’re not sober.” Jisoo ticked Seungcheol’s current state of shortcomings on his fingers.

“So?” Seungcheol asked, grinning like an old tiger eyeing Jisoo as if he was prey.

“So, I bought you breakfast. Eat. Then shower.” Jisoo ordered.

“Then?” Seungcheol asked.

Jisoo smiled shyly and it made him looked more like a helpless little lamb.

**

Seungcheol was the happiest man in the world. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than here and now and no one else then the love of his life. Jisoo was moaning loudly under him. He thrust harder with every gasp and every moan which was like music to his hear. When they came, Jisoo was clinging so close to Seungcheol’s body and Seungcheol was buried too deep inside Jisoo it was like they were one body.  

Seungcheol didn’t pull out but started kissing Jisoo deeply again. Jisoo was too lost in ecstasy to notice Seungcheol’s shaft inside him was getting even bigger than the first time. Seungcheol didn’t want to pull out of Jisoo’s warmth at all. So he rutted inside the tight heat as he was spooning the exhausted boy.

“Baby,” Seungcheol called and Jisoo hummed his answer. “Can I go again?” Seungcheol asked with a jerk of his hip and Jisoo moaned loud and long. “Come. Let me see your face.” Seungcheol reluctantly pulled out to re-arrange their bodies so that he was hovering over Jisoo. He wanted to see Jisoo’s face while he was pleasuring the boy.

Once they were face to face, Jisoo extended his hand for Seungcheol and the man went inside his lover’s embrace. “I love you so much.” Seungcheol whispered before claiming Jisoo’s waiting lips. No matter how many times they had kissed, Seungcheol never got used to the softness of Jisoo’s lips. He shoved his tongue into Jisoo’s greedy little mouth. While Jisoo was sucking on his tongue, Seungcheol put his full hardness inside the boy again.

Jisoo was filled with his cum from their first round. The sound it made when Seungcheol started thrusting was sinful and it spurred both of them on. Seungcheol put on a slow pace, penetrating deep. He didn’t want to come too soon. He wanted to savor the feeling of being wrapped inside his love.

Jisoo just lied there and let Seungcheol love him as he had no strength left in him. It was when Seungcheol flicked his nipple, Jisoo jolted up and clenched tighter around Seungcheol. Seungcheol adored that Jisoo’s body was so sensitive everywhere. He left Jisoo’s mouth with a gentle peck to move to his pink bud.

Seungcheol sucked a purple mark on Jisoo’s neck, adding it to the many others he left during their first round. He wanted to mark the boy with his love bites and fill him up with his essence. He wanted to let the whole world know this beautiful boy belonged to him.

After he admired his own mark on Jisoo’s delicate neck and shoulders, Seungcheol moved on to suck and tease the perky nipple with his teeth. Jisoo screamed out in ecstasy. Seungcheol sucked on one nipple while he played the other with his hand. Jisoo’s hands were on his head, pulling his sweaty strands so tightly. It didn’t hurt Seungcheol. Instead, it only added more fuel to his lust for the boy.

“I love you.” Seungcheol whispered again into Jisoo’s slick skin. He wanted to press the mark of his love everywhere on the boy. He jerked on Jisoo’s weeping erection. Once. Twice. He noticed Jisoo clenching harder on him. He stopped his ministrations on Jisoo’s body and even more slowed his thrusts down.

“Hyung~” Jisoo whined in protest.

“Why did I tell you to call me baby?” Seungcheol asked with a gentle smile.

“Ch-cheol~” Jisoo obeyed. “Cheol, I want to come. I-I’m nearly there.”

“But I can still go for a while love. Can you wait for me?” Seungcheol asked as he delivered a particularly hard thrust.

“I-I-I’m near.” Jisoo complained.

“I know baby.” Seungcheol kissed Jisoo’s ear. “Let me take care of that.” He said and gripped the base of Jisoo’s dick.

The boy cried out in frustration.

“Shh baby, just a little bit more okay? You’re doing so well. You’ll be fine.” Seungcheol cooed into Jisoo’s ears as he sped up his pounds. “I love you so much. You’re so good for me.” Seungcheol was pounding inside Jisoo in inhumane speed now. Jisoo was a withering mess beneath Seungcheol. “Ahh… I’m near too baby. Are you ready?” Seungcheol asked. “Just a bit more.” He pounded hard.

Seungcheol howled when he came at last. He released Jisoo and Jisoo came with such force it hit both of them in the chest. Seungcheol plopped down on the bed, careful not to crush his little lamb with his weight. He scooped the boy inside his embrace and they cuddled as they rode their height out.

“I love you so much baby. I don’t know what to do with all these feelings I have for you.” Seungcheol kissed Jisoo’s temple.

“I love you too.” Jisoo replied in a small voice. He was tired but pleased under Seungcheol’s affection.

Seungcheol beamed so brightly at Jisoo’s confession. He kissed the boy hard. “Hey baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Soooo, you said you’d blow me last night. Can you do that for the next round?”

It was right to say that Seungcheol deserved that hit on the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left and you can expect more smut.


	10. Chapter 10

Seungcheol had been acting as a chuffer for Jisoo ever since they moved in together. The payment was a kiss on the cheek before Jisoo left. Now that the contract was officially out of their relationship, Jisoo didn’t have to worry about paying back for every single act of kindness from Seungcheol. He can even act bratty and his Cheol will always, absolutely, let his little lamb get his way.  
Now that Jisoo was getting more intimate with Seungcheol, their days were sweeter and nights much hotter. Seungcheol was satisfied with the amount of action he got with his lovely little boy but Jisoo didn’t share the feeling. Seungcheol always joked about wanting Jisoo to blow him but never let him do the real thing whenever he tried.  
Not tonight, Jisoo promised himself as he placed himself on Seungcheol’s lap. Seungcheol was in his office, writing an email. So all he could do when Jisoo started kissing his neck was laugh and let the younger have his way. “Almost done baby.” He muttered when Jisoo impatiently tagged on his shirt buttons.  
When Seungcheol finally hit the send button, he didn’t have time to check if the important mail actually went through before he slammed the laptop shut and claimed the soft mouth sucking on his chin. “Daddy,” Jisoo whined into Seungcheol’s mouth. The little sound went directly to Seungcheol’s crotch and Jisoo knew it. He can still remember the night he insisted to call Seungcheol daddy. He limped for three days afterwards. However Jisoo liked how much power that one little word yielded.  
“Yes baby? Tell me what you want?” Seungcheol caressed Jisoo’s red cheeks.  
“I want you daddy.” Jisoo whispered. He didn’t need to say another word. Seungcheol scooped up and took him into their bedroom. They kissed all the way. Seungcheol carried Jisoo by his bottom. Jisoo bowed his head down to kissed Seungcheol. They swayed and bumped things along the way. When they finally reached their destination, both giggling, Seungcheol bounced Jisoo on the bed.  
“Tell me baby… how do you want me?” Seungcheol crawled towards Jisoo like a predator would his prey.  
Little prey didn’t shy away. Instead, he accepted the tiger’s full weight crushing his slight frame. He let Seungcheol rid of both their shirt. “I want you in my mouth.” He breathed, hoping Seungcheol won’t deprive him again. Seungcheol blew him and even swallowed his cum all the time. So it’s only fair if he returned the favor.  
Seungcheol paused as he was undoing Jisoo’s pants. “Are you sure baby?” Seungcheol asked. Jisoo brightened up. Seungcheol didn’t flat out deny this time, there’s hope. “It isn’t very pleasant. I don’t want you to get scared when you’re not ready.” Seungcheol continued to pull Jisoo’s pants down, fondling his half harden member through the underwear.  
“Unpleasant? So all these times you gave head to me, it was unpleasant?” Jisoo snapped, shoving Seungcheol’s head off his crotch.  
“Of course not! I love it. I love you and I love your pretty dick. I love how you taste.” Seungcheol slyly nipped said pretty dick.  
Jisoo moaned but he wasn’t going to give in so easily this time. ‘I love you too.” He groaned as Seungcheol enveloped his length in his mouth. “I want to know how you taste. Why can’t I do it to you when you’re doing it all the time to me?” He demanded although he had to try so hard to form each word.  
“Then take notes baby because I’m about to blow your mind.” Seungcheol mumbled before he went down on Jisoo. As always, Seungcheol’s mouth was amazingly hot. His tongue was soft. He gave throughout attention on the tip before he hollowed his cheeks to suck on the shaft. As always, Jisoo writhed and moaned under Seungcheol’s care until he came undone inside Seungcheol’s insistent mouth. Seungcheol sucked Jisoo dry to the last drop and made a show of smacking his lips after he swallowed everything.  
“You ready?” Seungcheol kissed Jisoo’s sweaty forehead as Jisoo panted as if he had run a marathon. Jisoo answered wordlessly as he kissed Seungcheol deeply, tasting his own flavor from Seungcheol’s tongue. Jisoo trailed kissed from Seungcheol’s chin to his neck, stopping there to pay attention to that special spot he knew would drive Seungcheol insane. Then he continued his journey south, teasing Seungcheol’s nipples and leaving wet red patches in his wake.  
He paused before getting rid of Seungcheol’s pants which made Seungcheol say, “You can stop if you don’t want to anymore.” But he wanted it more than anything. He was ready. So he shh-ed Seungcheol. Then pulled his pants down and sucked Seungcheol junior with vigor.  
Seungcheol yowled and pushed Jisoo off his dick. “Slowly baby, slllllowlyyy. Okay? Let’s start from the tip.” Seungcheol hissed when Jisoo held his dick. “Don’t suck. Try to lick it. Now swirl your tongue under the head. Yesss. You got this baby.” Seungcheol guided Jisoo and it didn’t take long before Jisoo started to get the hang of the art of giving head and Seungcheol was moaning with pleasure.  
Being a man himself, Jisoo knew which felt good and he took notes from Seungcheol’s performance on him too. He licked the nearly popping veins on Seungcheol’s big rod, sucked the tip and dipped his tongue into the silt before he took the monster dick whole into his mouth. “Yes, there. Yessss. Take it deeper.” Seungcheol’s breathless words encouraged him to go further and further on the long shaft.  
Jisoo tried to swallow Seungcheol’s bulbous head into his throat but his gag reflex kicked in and he coughed it out. He started to tear up. His mouth was messy with his saliva and Seungcheol’s precum.  
“Baby you don’t have to take it further, you know that right?” Seungcheol kindly said as he wiped Jisoo’s tears. “But I want to,” was Jisoo’s respond with a pout. “Do you want to go on?” Seungcheol asked and Jisoo nodded like a bobbing doll. “Then let me help you.” Seungcheol flipped Jisoo so that his head was between the boy’s slender thighs and Jisoo’s head was on his crotch.  
He started kissing and nipping on the milky thighs. Jisoo gasped. “Go on baby.” Seungcheol cooed and Jisoo pulled his senses together to continue feasting on Seungcheol’s dick. He tried his best to stay focused on the task in his mouth while Seungcheol was showering his thighs with kisses and hickeys. Seungcheol then moved on to Jisoo’s limp dick, sucking it into full hardness.  
Jisoo moaned on Seungcheol’s dick, sending vibrations and making the man impossibly hard. He started to resume what he failed the first time. He relaxed his throat this time before taking more inches of Seungcheol. Seungcheol started to lap on his pink rim when Jisoo succeed in letting Seungcheol’s head in.  
Seungcheol shoved his tongue inside Jisoo just as Jisoo started to swallow around Seungcheol. Jisoo’s mouth was so full. Seungcheol’s whole length was nestled inside his small mouth with the big head in his throat. Jisoo’s nose was buried in Seungcheol’s pubic hair and Seungcheol’s nose was buried in Jisoo’s ass.  
Seungcheol prepared Jisoo well as Jisoo continue devouring him. Jisoo took turn sucking on the tip, licking the shaft and swallowing the whole length. His face was a mess of both him and Seungcheol’s bodily liquids. Seungcheol released his hold on Jisoo’s thighs when he was satisfied with the preparation on the pretty little rim. “You can stop baby. You did so well.” He pulled Jisoo back up to reward the boy with affectionate kiss. “Now let me love you.” Seungcheol whispered as he grabbed Jisoo’s soft ass.  
“No.” The boy flat out denied.  
“What?”  
“Give me your cum.” The doe-eyed boy shamelessly demanded. “You drank mine, I want yours.”  
Seungcheol groaned. Really this boy will be the death of him. “If you wish…” He pecked Jisoo’s swollen mouth before the boy got down on him again. This time, Seungcheol set the pace as he cupped the back of Jisoo’s head and drove himself in. He moved in shallow thrusts until Jisoo grabbed his plump ass and pulled him further into his mouth.  
Seungcheol groaned and moaned as he wondered what kind of lusty little monster he had created. Being able to take entirely of him on his first try was amazing. Demanding he wanted his cum was even more amazing. He remembered the timid boy who said he hated to be touched but Seungcheol liked this version too. He just loved Jisoo no matter if he was an innocent doe-eyed boy or a sex craved little devil.  
Jisoo swallowed around him and Seungcheol knew he was near. “C-c-coming.” He growled and removed his hand from Jisoo’s mouth to give the boy a chance to pull away if he wanted to. Jisoo persisted and let Seungcheol come down his throat. He milked Seungcheol dry as he massaged his balls.  
Seungcheol pulled out of Jisoo’s mouth, afraid he would deprive the boy the air he needed. But Jisoo didn’t come to kiss Seungcheol. Instead, he nestled his face on Seungcheol’s limp dick. Seungcheol gasped. He was still sensitive and the boy was making him hard again, quickly. “What are you doing baby?”  
“You said you wanted to love me? I’m helping you get ready.” Jisoo said before he kissed Seungcheol’s tip and glancing up between his lashes.  
Seungcheol’s heart made a back flip inside his ribcage. “But aren’t you tired?” Seungcheol patted down Jisoo’s unruly hair.  
“But… but… I want daddy to make love to me. Doesn’t daddy want to love his baby?” Jisoo pouted and Seungcheol knew it will be a long night.  
**  
Jisoo snuggled into the warmth of Seungcheol’s body. The bed was made and he was cleaned, courtesy of Choi Seungcheol. They had a bubble bath together and now Jisoo was contented and warm in Seungcheol’s embrace.  
“Jisoo?” Seungcheol called.  
“Um-hum?” Jisoo answered. He was slipping into sleep and not in the mood to talk.  
“I love you.” Seungcheol buried his face into Jisoo’s freshly shampooed hair.  
“Me too.” Jisoo lazily mumbled.  
“I know baby, that’s why we need to talk.” Seungcheol ruffled Jisoo’s hair and tiled Jisoo’s chin towards him, trying to get the sleepy boy look at him.  
“Can we talk later?” Jisoo really really really wanted to sleep right now. He was exhausted.  
“What are we Jisoo?” Seungcheol ignored the boy’s annoyed puff.  
“Boyfriends.” Jisoo groaned and tried to face away from Seungcheol.  
“Are you satisfied with that?” Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo inside his arms so that the sleepy boy couldn’t get away. Jisoo made an even louder annoyed voice. “Don’t you want us to be husbands?” Seungcheol cupped Jisoo’s little face and asked.  
Jisoo was awake now. Very wide awake. “Say that again?” He blinked. He couldn’t believe his ears but Seungcheol was watching him with soft eyes and wide grin so there could be a chance he wasn’t hearing things.  
“Will you marry me?” Seungcheol asked. He reached back and took a shiny small box on the night stand.  
Damn, Jisoo thought. He didn’t notice that. It had been hiding in plain sight the whole time. Only now he recalled seeing that while they were having sex.  
“I-I…” Jisoo stuttered. He sat up on the bed followed by Seungcheol.  
Seungcheol took Jisoo’s hand and put a ring on his finger identical to the one already on his own. “Say I do baby. It’s easy.”  
“OF COURSE I DO!” Jisoo cried-yelled at Seungcheol. It wasn’t pretty. He was crying and laughing at the same time. There were tears and snot on his face and Seungcheol wiped them with his pajama top. “DON’T MAKE ME CRY AFTER SEX YOU JERK. I’M TIRED ENOUGH.” He hiccupped and sobbed and tried to shove the smiling idiot away from hugging him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay? Now calm down.” Seungcheol was enjoying Jisoo’s breakdown too much. He was grinning wider as he run to get some wet wipe to clean his fiancé’s pretty face. “Do you love me that much to cry this ugly?” He snorted.  
Jisoo swing a rather hard blow on Seungcheol’s shoulder and tried to hide his face.  
“Hey hey hey. You’re pretty baby. I love you so much and you’re pretty to me all the time.” Seungcheol didn’t let the pretty red face out of his sight. He cupped the flashed cheeks and put their foreheads together. “I love you baby.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” Jisoo sniffed. He looked too cute Seungcheol laughed at his little lamb and rubbed his cheek on the boy’s soft one.  
**  
“Eww your cheek is all wrinkly and rough!” Jisoo exclaimed.  
“Hey! You have wrinkles too!” Seungcheol complained.  
“But my face doesn’t look like a baby pug’s butt.” Jisoo smirked.  
“I’m 78 and I look very good for my age. At least my back doesn’t give out like somebody’s when I sit for too long!” Seungcheol counterattacked.  
“Nobody’s a health mania like you Cheol. I’m younger and I look better than you. Just deal with it. And why am I being salted on my birthday?” Jisoo crossed his hands, annoyed.  
“Alright, alright grandpa. Blow your candles and let’s enjoy the cake.” Seungcheol threw his arms in the air in defeat.  
“Somehow I’m not very hot for the cake.” Jisoo muttered. It was a healthy cake, no dairy, no sugar, no cholesterol, no gluten, no taste. However he blew on the two candles shaped into a 6 and a 0.  
Seungcheol clapped and tried to feed him the yucky cake. Ever since he turned 40, all he was allowed to eat by Seungcheol were health foods which were as tasty as an old shoe. It had been twenty years and he never got familiar with the taste. That’s why he sneaked oily treats whenever he could and maybe that’s why his wasn’t in a shape as good as the 78 year old grandpa. Seungcheol was a hunk at 78 as he was at 40. The only thing different about him was some soft flesh around his waist and hair as white as snow. Oh and wrinkles too, something Jisoo liked to tease him about.  
“Come on grandpa, let’s go out and watch the night. It’s warm outside tonight.” Seungcheol took dazed Jisoo by the hand to the patio. There were two chairs and a coffee table with yucky cake and two glasses of hot supplementary milk for old people. Seungcheol put a blanket over Jisoo before he sat down and put one on him too.  
“This is nice.” Seungcheol sighed as he took a sip of his milk. Jisoo didn’t touch his food but Seungcheol didn’t nag him to eat. This was Jisoo’s birthday and Jisoo will be the king for a day. Jisoo extended his hand and Seungcheol took it. Their fingers intertwined as they watched the beautiful sun set. They both knew they didn’t have much time left so each second spent with each other was cherished.  
Seungcheol needed Jisoo and Jisoo shared the feeling. It was nice being married. It was nice growing old. When one of them left sooner, the other will remain with good memories which he will take to his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bitter sweet that this is finally ending. I intended this fic to be a filthy sugar daddy fic but it turned out to be a very fluffy one.The old tiger Cheol became soft daddy Cheol and innocent Soo became sly-needy baby Soo. TBH this whole fic became something it wasn't supposed to be. I'm actually happy with it but hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my softness on cheolsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing starting a new fic when I have an assignment due in 3 days T_T
> 
> *Edited* Assignment completed but a new one will come in June.
> 
> *Edited* Assignment period!


End file.
